I Love You
by He Who Controls The Light
Summary: Tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Namun, siapa yang tahu kalau mereka ternyata memendam rasa satu sama lain? a KaiSoo OneShoot Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**-I Love You-**

 **Main cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Oneshoot, Romance, GS (GenderSwitch).**

 **Dimohon untuk tidak melakukan plagiarisme. Semua alur cerita milikku dan murni hasil pemikiranku. Sedangkan Cast punya Tuhan, kedua orang tua, dan agensi mereka.**

 **KaiSoo OneShoot Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **DLDR?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
" _Chuwo_.."

Kedua permukan telapak tangan putih semi pucat itu bertemu. Saling bergesekan dan bergerak agar menghasilkan kehangatan untuk sang pemilik tangan.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" tanyanya entah pada siapa lalu merapatkan lagi baju hangatnya agar tubuh mungilnya terlindungi dari suhu yang sedang turun saat ini.

Seoul memang sedang dituruni hujan sejak pagi tadi. Hal ini membuat gadis mungil ini melenguh pasrah. Hari ini ia ada ujian terakhir sebelum ia menjalani sidang skripsinya. Dan ia terpaksa mengerjakan ujian susulan minggu depan karena ia datang terlambat.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia datang terlambat. Pertama, ia bangun kesiangan pagi tadi. Kedua, ia harus dimarahi terlebih dahulu oleh sang ibu karena berbagai hal. Dan yang ketiga yang paling sial menurutnya. Bus yang biasa membawanya menuju kampus sudah pergi 5 menit sebelum ia sampai di halte. Dan terpaksa, ia harus menunggu bus selanjutnya selama setengah jam.

Ugh~ moodnya benar-benar kacau hari ini.

Drrt  
Drrt  
Drrt

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. _'Kkamjong is calling'_. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, ia langsung menggeser tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

" _Yeob_ -"

" _Ya_! _Eodiya_?! Kau tidak tahu aku kedinginan disini, _eoh_?!"

"Soo aku-"

"Apa? Mau bilang kalau kau lupa?" tanya nya ketus

"Aku tidak lupa, Soo. Demi Tuhan!" erang si 'Kkamjong' itu disebrang telfon.

"Lalu?" Nada nya masih terdengar ketus.

"Aku harus mengantar pesanan _Eomma_ dulu tadi." Jelas ' _Kkamjong_ '.

" _Geurom_. Dimana kau sekarang? Aku sudah kedinginan disini Jongiiiinnn~" rengeknya manja.

Ya, gadis yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu memang sedang menunggu sahabatnya -Jongin- sejak 30 menit yang lalu di halte dekat kampusnya. Jongin memang sudah berjanji padanya kalau pria itu akan menjemputnya disana.

Tapi apa? Ia sudah hampir beku di halte itu sendirian dan Jongin belum sama sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya disana.

"Aku sudah hampir sampai disana. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ujar Jongin lembut.

"Aku tunggu 3 menit. Kalau kau belum sampai juga aku akan pulang dengan jalan kaki." Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Hey! Kenapa kau jadi mengancamku?"

"Aku kesal padamu! Kau tahu aku paling benci menunggu. Kenapa kau malah membuat ku menunggu?" nada nya terdengar bertanya dengan manja diakhir.

Jongin tersenyum tipis di sebrang telfon. 'Aku juga sudah menunggu mu sejak lama, Soo' batin Jongin.

"Aku sudah sampai. Cepatlah masuk atau kau akan beku di sana." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera saja mengedarkan padangan nya ke segala arah. Mencari dimana letak mobil Jongin. Dan Gotcha! Mobil Jongin berada tepat di sebrang jalan. Dengan langkah seribu Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju mobil Jongin.

Sambungan telfon itu belum terputus. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo berlari langsung memperingatkan gadis itu agar hati-hati.

"Jangan berlari, Soo. Kau bisa jatuh. Jalanan sedang licin."

Tapi Jongin terlambat. Pintu mobil itu sudah terlebih dahulu dibuka oleh Kyungsoo yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping kanan nya.

"Ahh~ hangat nyaaa~" eluh Kyungsoo.

"Mau langsung pulang atau minum coklat panas dulu?" tanya Jongin

"Coklat panas?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala nya ke arah Jongin lalu tersenyum penuh antusias.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak minum coklat panas bersama Jongin.

"Hm.. Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak minum coklat panas berdua?"

"Sangat! Kau juga selalu sibuk di kantor mu!"

Jongin mendengus tawa lalu menyandarkan punggung nya. Ya, Jongin memang seumuran dengan Kyungsoo. Namun setelah lulus Menengah Atas, sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk memimpin perusahaan sang ayah.

Jongin memang mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Kyungsoo juga mengakui itu. Itulah sebabnya Jongin sudah sangat mapan walaupun umurnya baru 20 tahun, tahun ini.

"Carilah pasangan hidup, Jongin."  
Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Jongin yang sedang menutup mata nya itu lantas membuka mata nya lalu melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Seakan tak percaya dengan yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Kalau aku menikah, lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau sahabat ku Jongin. Aku tentu bahagia kalau kau sudah menemukan pasangan hidup mu!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada cerianya. Namun siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya hati Kyungsoo sangat perih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Untuk apa aku menikah kalau aku tidak bahagia dengan pasangan ku?" tanya Jongin.

"Tapi setidaknya kau cari lah terlebih dahulu. Banyak wanita cantik yang masih lajang diluar sana." Saran Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebentar. Lalu-

"Aku sudah mendapatkan wanita itu. Hanya saja, aku masih memantaunya dari kejauhan." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia senang sekaligus kecewa.

" _Jinjja_? Siapa dia? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo menuntut.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu, Soo." Ujar Jongin lembut. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut samar.

"Untuk apa? Aku senang kau akhirnya jatuh cinta juga! Oh Tuhan! Sahabatku sudah dewasa ternyata!" girang Kyungsoo penuh kepalsuan.

"Ck. Aku tahu kau cemburu. Iya 'kan?" goda Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apa? Aku? Cemburu? Yang benar saja!" kilah Kyungsoo cepat.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Jujur saja. Kau cemburu 'kan?" goda Jongin lagi.

"Jelas aku cemburu! Kau sudah menemukan wanita mu! Dan aku belum- bukan belum. Hanya saja pria itu belum sadar kalau aku sudah menunggu nya bertahun-tahun" Kyungsoo menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Ohh.. Kau mengaku juga pada akhirnya? Siapa pria beruntung itu, Soo? Ayo beritahu aku!" ujar Jongin semangat.

"Tidak akan. Sampai kau beritahu aku siapa wanita itu baru aku akan memberitahukannya juga padamu" balas Kyungsoo lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan ku, Jongin. Aku ini hanya sahabat mu. Aku tidak ingin wanita di luar sana merasa enggan mendekatimu karna kau selalu menempel padaku." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Namun sepertinya Jongin salah menangkap maksud dari Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jadi kau melarangku untuk dekat-dekat denganmu, begitu? Kau ingin membuatku jauh darimu?"

"Ck. Tidak peka sekali sih? Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Jongin."

"Lalu seperti apa?"

"Maksudku, fokus lah untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Jangan terlalu memikirkan ku. Aku juga sudah dewasa. Aku juga harus mencari pasangan hidupku sendiri. Sama seperti mu. Aku tidak ingin kau melajang sampai tua karna ku." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata pasangan sahabat ini memendam rasa satu sama lain? Bersahabat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak tentu membuat perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain berubah.

Kyungsoo yang dulu bertubuh mungil dengan pipi yang bulat menggemaskan serta sifatnya yang seperti pria itu sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, pintar, ramah, serta anggun. Kulit putih bersih, mata bulat jernih, rambut panjang indah, tubuh semampai. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan kecantikan Kyungsoo?

Jongin pun sama. Dulu Jongin itu anak yang jahil serta malas. Namun seiring umurnya yang bertambah, sifat pria itu juga berubah. Kim Jongin sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang mapan, tampan, tinggi, kulit tan yang eksotis, bahu tegap, dada bidang, tubuh atletis, berotak cerdas. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak tertarik pada Jongin.

Bahkan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sejak kecil pun sudah tertarik pada Jongin sejak mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku Menengah Atas.

" _Dwasseo_. Kita jadi pergi untuk meminum coklat panas, 'kan?" Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Mata Kyungsoo membulat penuh binar seketika.

"Tentu! Aku juga sudah rindu aroma coklat panasss~" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perut nya. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil di samping nya.

.

"Ini daftar menu nya nona dan tuan." ucap salah seorang pelayan cafe 'Kamong' itu ramah.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Soo?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo tapi matanya masih fokus melihat buku menu.

"Mmm... Aku mau pesan coklat panas dan waffle coklat." Ujar Kyungsoo ceria. Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah lalu mencatat pesanan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pesan coklat panas saja satu." Ujar Jongin tak lama setelah pelayan itu selesai menulis pesanan Kyungsoo.

"Baik. Saya ulangi pesanan tuan dan nona. Dua coklat panas dan satu waffle coklat. Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" tanya sang pelayan lagi.

"Tidak. Untuk sementara itu dulu saja. Oh ya, apa _noona_ ada di dalam?" tanya Jongin pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sopan lalu menjawab " _Sajangnim_ belum datang tuan. Mungkin masih dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Kata Jongin.

"Saya permisi tuan dan nona. Pesanan kalian akan segera datang." pelayan itu membungkuk sopan lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sengaja memilih cafe milik noona nya. Lumayan kan minum coklat panas gratis. Itu kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Cafe itu.

"Kau sudah selesai menyusun skripsi mu, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sudah. Tinggal sidang lalu setelah itu aku akan segera wisuda! Do'a kan aku ya, Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap mata elang Jongin yang sedang menatap nya lembut.

"Aku pasti mendo'akan mu. Sudah ada rencana mau bekerja dimana?" tanya nya lagi.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Belum. Aku masih bingung." Jawab nya lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kebetulan sekali aku sedang membutuhkan sekretaris pribadi." tiba-tiba Jongin berucap. Kening Kyungsoo merengut tak paham.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin kau bisa melamar di kantor ku. Lagipula dilihat dari segi mana pun kau sudah lolos seleksi untuk menjadi sekretaris peribadi ku." Ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Yang benar saja? Masih banyak yang lebih pintar dari ku. Aku pasti tak lolos." Kyungsoo merengut tak setuju.

"Siapa bilang? Aku pemilik perusahaannya. Hey! Kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak lupa. Hanya saja kalau kau menerima ku karena aku ini sahabat mu aku tak mau. Itu tidak adil, Jongie." Kata Kyungsoo

"Apa seperti itu cara kau memandangku dalam menilai orang? Aku serius, Soo. Kau memang pantas mendapat jabatan itu." Ujar Jongin sedikit gemas.

"Terserah kau saja. Sidang saja belum sudah menawari ku perkerjaan."

Baru saja Jongin ingin menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo. Seorang pelayan datang untuk mengantar pesanan mereka. Setelah yakin pelayan itu sudah pergi, barulah Jongin berujar lagi.

"Memang nya kau ingin pekerjaan yang seperti apa?"

" _Molla_. Sudah aku bilang kan. Untuk masalah bekerja belum terkonsep sama sekali di otakku." jawab Kyungsoo lalu menyuapkan waffle coklatnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Lalu untuk apa kau kuliah kalau kau tidak punya konsep untuk pekerjaan mu setelah lulus kuliah?"

"Ish. Kau ini cerewet sekali sih? Aku bukan tidak punya konsep. Hanya BE-LUM punya konsep. Ingat itu. BE-LUM. Sudah. Habiskan saja coklat panasmu." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus.

Seperti inilah mereka sehari-hari. Bertengkar kecil karena hal sederhana. Pertengkaran ini tak ayal kadang membuat Kyungsoo kesal ataupun sebaliknya.

Tapi keduanya sadar. Pertengkaran mereka lah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Suatu hubungan apalagi bersahabat tidak sah kalau tidak ada pertengkaran. Itu kata Kyungsoo.

Namun sehebat apapun pertengkaran mereka. Rentang waktu paling lama mereka saling mendiami satu sama lain adalah kurang dari dua belas jam. Karena percaya atau tidak mereka tidak akan pernah tahan untuk mendiami satu sama lain.

"Lalu, umur berapa kau akan menikah?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo mendelik sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Umurku bahkan baru dua puluh tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

"Aku bertanya umur berapa, Soo. Bukan bertanya 'apakah kau akan menikah diumur dua puluh tahun'."

"Bisakah kau tidak usah membahas pernikahan? Aku sangat sensitif jika membahas soal pernikahan." ujar Kyungsoo terang-terangan.

Jongin jelas tergelak. Memang apa salah nya menanyakan hal itu? Hei, Kyungsoo akan menikah juga kan pada akhirnya nanti?

"Aku hanya khawatir kau tidak bisa menemukan pendamping yang baik untukmu." Katanya

"Ya! Kau merendahkan ku? Walau mungil begini selera ku tinggi tahu!" protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa makin keras setelah Kyungsoo protes. Oh ayolah.. Jongin bukan merendahkan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya khawatir.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Kau belum pernah menjalin hubungan sama sekali selama dua puluh tahun hidupmu. Aku tahu itu. Bahkan aku ragu kalau kau pernah jatuh cinta." Ujar Jongin lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin sebal.

"Ish! Aku memang tidak pernah berhubungan. Tapi kau sangat salah kalau aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta!" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin membulatkan matanya walau tak sebulat mata Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin berbinar penasaran. "Oh? Kau pernah? _Eonje_? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?"

"Memang kau punya waktu untuk mendengar cerita ku? Aku ajak jalan-jalan saja kau selalu menolak." Ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau tahu aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Soo." Kata Jongin.

" _Ara_. Makanya aku belum mau bercerita padamu." Setelah itu, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap milik Jongin. Ia rindu seperti ini bersama Jongin.

Seakan mengerti kerinduan sang sahabat, Jongin lantas melingkarkan lengan nya ke pinggang Kyungsoo. Lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Cerita lah sekarang." Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo merengut bingung.

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentang pria itu. Siapa namanya? Seperti apa orangnya? Setidaknya aku harus tahu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar aku tahu apakah dia pantas atau tidak untuk mu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh pada orang yang salah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Jongin itu baik. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menyimpan setitik harapan pada lelaki berkulit Tan itu.

Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua nya? Menyampaikan perasaan nya selama beberapa tahun ini? Apa Kyungsoo akan di tolak?

"Kau yakin? Tidak takut cemburu?" Tanya Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan Jongin. Dan mungkin lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin. Ayo cepat ceritakan. Aku sudah sangat penasaran."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya. Kalau Jongin yakin, ia juga harus yakin. Dengan posisi yang tidak berubah Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan ciri-ciri pria yang ia maksud pada Jongin.

"Pria itu.. pria yang baik. Dia pintar, cerdas, dan sudah sangat mapan di usia nya yang masih sangat muda." Mulai Kyungsoo. Jongin pun mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Dia tinggi, badannya tegap, dadanya bidang, dia juga memiliki kulit yang sedikit gelap dari kulit orang Korea. Dia dekat dengan ku sejak kecil. Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Dan dia seorang pria yang tampan."

"Kau seperti sedang membicarakan ku, Soo." Ini pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, omong-omong.

"Aku memang membicarakan mu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu mendongak menatap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. Jongin? Pria itu masih sedikit shock sepertinya.

"Kau.. aku.. maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kau pria yang aku kagumi selama ini. Pria yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Pria yang selalu melindungi ku, menjaga ku, selalu mengalah jika aku sudah egois."

"Kau berbeda. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah merasa seaman ini bersama pria sebelumnya kecuali jika aku bersama mu. Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Kau sudah menyukai seorang wanita di luar sana. Dia pasti lebih cantik dariku kan, Jongie?"

Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Jongin lantas menyangkal ucapan Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Tidak! Kau tidak terlambat! Justru aku yang sangat pengecut di sini. Aku menyukai mu tapi malah kau yang menyampaikan perasaan mu terlebih dahulu padaku." Sangkal Jongin sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi.. kita sama-sama pengecut, ya?" Cicit Kyungsoo setengah malu.

"Bukan kita sayang. Tapi aku." Ujar Jongin. Pipi Kyungsoo menghangat saat Jongin memanggil nya 'sayang' tadi. Oh apakah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang?

"Jadi, kita sudah resmi berpacaran?" Tanya Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah merona hebat.

"Kemarilah.." titah Jongin. Ia lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Aku kira aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan ku. Tapi ternyata... oh Tuhan.. aku sangat mencintaimu, Soo.."

" _Nado saranghae_.."

"Aku akan melamar mu secepat mungkin."

"Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa melamar ku sebelum aku lulus kuliah. Jadi bersabar ya, Jonginnie..." ujar Kyungsoo manja di akhir kalimat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melamar mu di hari wisuda mu nanti. Ingat kata-kata ku ini."

"Kalau aku lupa, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo bergurau. Jongin yang terlampau gemas lalu mengecup pucuk hidung Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak akan lupa, sayang. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa janji seorang pria tampan sepertiku?"

Kyungsoo mendengus tawa geli.

"Percaya diri sekali!" Ucap Kyungsoo mengejek. Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab.

"Kau yang bilang aku tampan tadi. Kau lupa?"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.." ujar Kyungsoo pasrah. Namun dalam hati ia sangat mengakui kalau kekasih nya itu amat sangat tampan.

" _Saranghae,_ Do Kyungsoo.."

" _Nado Saranghae_ , Kim Jongin.."

.

.

.

.  
END


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel

Bisa jadi hari ini adalah hari yang paling tak terlupakan bagi Kyungsoo. Hari yang membuatnya bahagia luar biasa. Hari yang membuatnya tak mampu membendung rasa harunya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo wisuda. Gadis itu lulus dengan nilai _cumloud_ nya. Dan mungkin Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang lulus di umur dua puluh tahun.

Siapa yang tidak bahagia lulus dengan nilai terbaik? Orang tua Kyungsoo bahkan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bangga melihat Kyungsoo berdiri memegang penghargaannya di atas panggung sana.

Kebahagiaannya bertambah saat mata bulatnya melihat Jongin tiba-tiba menghampirinya ke atas panggung dengan sebuket bunga dan satu kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon.

Awalnya gadis itu memang sempat bingung. Namun saat ia melihat kekasihnya itu berlutut di depannya sambil memegang kotak yang ternyata berisi cincin bermatakan berlian.

Terkejut? Jelas saja. siapa yang tidak terkejut dilamar di depan orang banyak seperti ini? Dalam hati Kyungsoo salut karna Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo.

Melamar Kyungsoo di hari wisuda sang gadis.

"Jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Bisa ia lihat kalau kedua mata Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis sayang.." bisik Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama berselang, seseorang naik ke atas panggung lalu menyerahkan sebuah mic kepada Jongin.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf jika aku menganggu acara ini." Mulai Jongin lalu melirik ke arah mahasiswa lain yang menunggu untuk di wisuda juga.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak akan aku katakan pada perempuan lain." Lanjut Jongin.

Lalu setelah itu, Jongin menggenggam tangan sebelah kiri Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan berlutut.

"Hari ini, aku ingin menyampaikan keinginan terbesarku. Aku mungkin bukan pria romantis seperti pria-pria diluar sana."

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan. Begitupun dengan mahasiswa dan tamu-tamu lainnya. Tapi ketahuilah, Kyungsoo sedang susah payah menahan air mata bahagianya saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang sementara. Aku ingin sesuatu yang mengikat. Aku ingin kau, Do Kyungsoo, menjadi pendamping hidupku. Menemani ku di saat susah maupun senang. Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Dan menjadi rumah ku untuk pulang."

Satu tetes air mata sudah jatuh ke pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya yang lain sudah sibuk menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan.

" _So,_ Do Kyungsoo. _Will you marry me_?" tanya Jongin mantap. Matanya sudah sejak tadi menatap dalam ke mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu melirik sebentar ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang memperhatikan dari bawah panggung. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya itu mengangguk.

Jadi, setelah menarik nafas panjang satu kali, Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke mata elang Jongin lalu mengangguk.

" _I do_." Jawabnya mantap.

Sontak semua yang ada di aula itu bertepuk tangan sambil memasang senyum bahagia sekaligus iri mereka.

Jongin langsung melepas cincin bermata berlian itu lalu menyematkannya ke jari manis sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, ia berdiri lalu memeluk Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis haru.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu aku sedang menangis bahagia?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya.

Jongin tersenyum senang.

" _Saranghae_ Kim Kyungsoo.." bisik Jongin.

" _Ya_! Marga ku masih Do. Jangan sembarang mengganti marga ku!" protes Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Apapun itu, aku mencintaimu.." lirih Jongin lalu mengecup lama dahi Kyungsoo.

Sontak hal ini membuat para tamu semakin riuh. Mereka bertepuk tangan semakin meriah.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya merasakan lembutnya kecupan Jongin di dahinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin..."

.

.

.

Tidak terasa dua tahun sudah berlalu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah tiga bulan setelah acara lamaran ala Kim Jongin itu.

Dua tahun ini, semuanya berjalan lancar. Walau terkadang pertengkaran kecil pasti menghiasi. Tapi semuanya bisa mereka selesaikan dengan baik-baik.

Di bulan ketiga pernikahan, pasangan ini mendapat kebahagiaan lain. Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil tiga minggu. Jelas berita bahagia ini disambut baik oleh semua anggota keluarga.

Hingga sembilan bulan setelahnya, Kyungsoo melahirkan seorang putra tampan yang sekarang sudah berumur dua belas bulan.

Namanya, Kim Jongsoo.

"Jongsoo- _ya_ , _igeo mwoya_?" tanya Jongin pada sang jagoan yang duduk di depannya. Anaknya itu sedang sibuk bermain robot dan berbagai macam lego yang terhampar kesana-kemari di ruang keluarga.

"Na..na!" jawab Jongsoo sambil menunjuk heboh ke arah pisang mainan yang sedang dipegang ayahnya.

"Hm? Apa sayang? Ini apa ya namanya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Nana!" jawab nya lagi kali ini dilengkapi dengan jeritan lucunya yang membuat Jongin tetawa sedikit keras.

" _Aigoo_. Ini namanya _banana_ sayang. Bukan nana.." jelas Jongin.

"Nanaaa!" jeritnya lagi sambil tangannya yang mencoba menggapai-gapai pisang yang dipegang ayahnya.

Jongsoo memang belum terlalu lancar berjalan dan berbicara. Anak itu baru bisa menyebut ' _appa_ ' dan ' _eomma_ '. Berjalan pun masih harus di tatih.

"Jongsoo mau _banana_?" tanya Jongin. seakan mengerti pertanyaan ayahnya, Jongsoo mengangguk keras sambil menjerit kembali menyebut kata 'nana'.

"Tapi harus makan dulu, oke?"

"Aaaahhh! Nanaa! _Appa_ nanaa!" jeritnya lagi. Kali ini Jongin tergelak puas.

"Oke oke. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang lalu berteriak.

"Sayang, bawa satu buah pisang juga kesini ya!" teriaknya. Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang Jongsoo balas berteriak.

"Iya!"

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Kyungsoo muncul dari arah dapur dengan tangan membawa satu mangkuk nasi beserta sayur dan satu buah pisang kesukaan Jongsoo.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin saat melihat suaminya itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terlalu gemas dengannya. Oh! Hati-hati sayang!" Jongin langsung bergerak cepat mengambil Jongsoo yang sudah menangis kencang karna kepalanya terbentur meja saat ia ingin mengambil legonya.

" _EOMMAAA!_ " jeritnya kencang. Kyungsoo langsung meraih anaknya itu kedalam gendongan.

"Oh kasihan.. sakit ya, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap punggung mungil Jongsoo.

" _Eommaaa_.." isak Jongsoo.

"Iya sayang.. sudah ya jangan menangis. Jagoan tidak boleh menangis.."

" _po_.." lirih Jongsoo sambil tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap dahinya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang mengerti lalu bertanya sedih. "Oh, _apo_? _Eodi apo_?"

Jongsoo menjawab dengan gerakan tangannya. Kyungsoo lantas mengecup dahi sang anak yang sedikit benjol dan membiru itu.

"Kita makan dulu, ya? Jongsoo belum makan, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian anaknya dari rasa sakit yang mungkin masih mendera dahinya. Jongsoo hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir saat melihat dahi Jongsoo membiru.

"Hm, tidak apa. Anak lelaki wajar jika ada lebam sedikit. Dia harus tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat seperti ayahnya. Iya kan sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongsoo yang masih asyik mengunyah makanannya di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo yang gemas pun menghujani pipi tembam jagoan kecilnya dengan ciuman-ciuman gemas. Jongin yang melihat itu tak mau kalah. Pria itu juga mengecup dahi sang istri lalu mengecup gemas pipi jagoannya.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Jongin sambil memeluk dua malaikat hatinya dari samping. Kyungsoo menoleh, mengakibatkan hidung lancipnya menyentuh pipi Jongin.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk kau, untuk Jongsoo. Untuk semua kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih banyak, Kim Kyungsoo.." lirih Jongin lalu mengecup kilat bibir merah sang istri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena itu sudah kewajibanku. Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi pelindung terbaik untuk kami. _Saranghae, appa_.."

" _I love you too_.."

.

.

.

.

.

END

Nahhhh muncul kan sequel nyaaa! Banyak yang minta sequel dan aku kabulin. Semoga syukak yaaa maapkeun kalo feel nya kurang dapet. Mood lagi ilang karena tugas numpuk *asalways* *huh*

Last, Mind to riview?

*09-02-2016*


End file.
